This invention relates generally to a breathing device which is particularly suited to preheat incoming breath air through the mouth when the weather is cold. The device is also particularly suited to limit the volume of air entering the user's lungs through the oral cavity. As such, the device has utility for those working outside in cold weather as well as runners, joggers, and the like including serious athletes dependent on the manner in which the device is used.
It is well known that the inhalation of cold and particularly cold, dry air can be both uncomfortable and a source of irritation to the upper respiratory track. This is particularly true when exercising such as running, jogging and the like in temperatures which are particularly cold, i.e., at 0.degree. F. or below. The effect of breathing such cold air at -20.degree. F. can result in lung function impairment, overexertion of the heart and other detrimental effects such as those referred to by Dr. O. Schaefer in his article entitled "Respiratory Function Impairment and Cario-pulminary Consequences in Long-time Residents of the Canadian Arctic" CMA Journal, Nov. 22, 1980 Volume, page 123,997. A copy of such article is attached to this specification and is incorporated herein by a specific reference as an indication of the type of physical consequences from breathing cold air which can be avoided by the use of the present invention.
The present invention utilizes the concept of preheating the user's incoming breath by the residual heat and humidity supplied by the previous exhaled breath imparted to an open mesh element positioned in the device. Although such general concept has been known for some time, prior devices utilizing such concept have either been too cumbersome or complicated for simple use. Thus, the need remains for a device of an uncomplicated, simple, low cost nature which can be used by both amateur and serious athletes as an assist in their running or jogging efforts. Examples of previously known devices include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,214 issued June 20, 1967; U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,723 issued Apr. 8, 1980; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,206 issued May 6, 1980.
In addition to preheating the incoming breath, it is desirable that a device of this general nature may be able to additionally or separately limit the volume of air entering the user's oral cavity. By so limiting air volume, work level or heart rate which a user such as a middle-aged jogger is functioning may be regulated. Also as in the case of gold medal athletes, an anerobic overload state of exhaustion necessary in some types of training activity may be created. The device of the present invention accomplishes these desirable features by the provision of an air trap breathing device adapted to be held in the user's mouth with a portion thereof protruding therefrom and including an elongated hollow body open at both ends thereof in which an open mesh element is disposed in the hollow interior such that air entering the device through the breathing process is preheated and/or limited in volume thereby.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.